Link (Original Series)
|-|Legend of Zelda= |-|Legend of Zelda 2= Character Synopsis Link 'is a hero that was asked by Impa, the royal nursemaid, to save Princess Zelda from the evil Prince of Darkness, Gannon, who is seeking out the shards of the Triforce of Wisdom. Link finds the pieces before Gannon does, and in the end, destroys the villain with a Silver Arrow, saving Zelda. Link's character and background are given little explanation in the game, although the prologue describes him as "burning with a sense of justice". In Legend of Zelda 2/Adventures of Link, Link has rescued Zelda and defeated Ganon, the Royal Family has reclaimed both the Triforce of Power and Wisdom. Peace seems to have returned to Hyrule. Yet, the remnants of Ganon's army still remain active. This causes Link to gather the Triforce to life the curse of Ganon Character Statistics 'Tiering: 4-A | 4-A | 3-A, likely 2-C Verse: Legend of Zelda Name: Link Gender: Male Age: In Legend of Zelda he was 10. In Adventures of Link, he's now 16 Classification: Hylian Swordsman Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Wields a sword, shield, and is skilled in archery), Energy Projection (Can shoot beams of energy out of his sword), Time Manipulation (Via stopwatch), Power Nullification (Can block magical attacks with Magic Shield), Water Manipulation (With magic wand), Fire Manipulation (With the book of magic, "Fire" spell, and the Blue & Red Candle), Explosion Manipulation & Paralysis Inducement (With Boomerang and Bombs), Healing (With Water of life, Triforce of Wisdom, and "Life" spell), Statistics Amplification (With blue & red rings, and "Shield" spell), Teleportation (With warp whistle), Light Manipulation (With the candle Link can light entire caves), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and kill ghost), Flight via Fairy (Via transforming into a fairy Link can fly), Transmutation (Can turn enemies into bots with "Spell" spell), Electricity Manipulation (Via "Thunder" spell), Regeneration Negation (Low-Godly, via silver arrows, can kill Ganon who could regenerate a physical form with his soul) | All previous powers and abilities to a greater extent, Immortality (Type 4, Protected by The Three Golden Goddess ), Attack Reflection (Via "Reflect" Spell), Can walk on water, Can read languages he's never read before with the triforce of courage | All previous powers and abilities to a greater extent, Magic Dispel (Broke the spell on Zelda that made her sleep eternally), Reality Warping (The triforce can grant the user any wish), Regeneration (Low-Godly, via Ganondorf's regenerating being done due to the triforce of power), Soul Manipulation (Eradicated The Imprisoned, which was confirmed by Fi who can sense the soul/consciousness of someone), Resurrection (Ressurected the King and Uncle), Transmutation (Ganon's wish made golden land corrupted into the dark world passively transmutating anyone who enters ), Invulnerability (ToP grants the user invulnerability to virtually any weapon) Destructive Ability: Multi-Solar System Level (Defeated Ganon in Legend of Zelda after having achieved The Triforce of Wisdom, who was capable of spinning the planet around in 180 degrees,which wielded this magnitude of power. Should be superior to The Wind Fish , as a single triforce user scales to Hylia, who is above The Wind Fish) | Multi-Solar System Level '''(Much more stronger than before, fought Dark Link, who was considered comparable to Link himself) | '''Universe Level, likely Multi-Universe Level '(Wields The Triforce , which substains an entire reality and without it, Lorule crumbled, of which is treated as a parallel world to The Light World. Through The Triforce, Yuga Ganon was going to consume both lorule and hyrule) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (Fought and defeated Ganon, who's capable of reacting to light arrows. Which are from the essence of The Triforce, which moves at these speeds ) | Massively FTL+ '| '''Massively FTL+ '(The Triforce restored The Sacred Realm in a short length of time), possibly '''Immeasurable (Ganon with the full Triforce was said to transcend space and time in the Japanese version of A Link to the Past) Lifting Ability: Class T (Can lift and throw large stone statues hard enough to pulverize them) | Class T | Class E (Superior to the Four Giants who could hold the moon and halt it from falling.) Striking Ability: Multi-Solar System Class '| '''Multi-Solar System Class '| '''Universal, likely Multi-Universal ' 'Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Can tank hits from Ganon) | Multi-Solar System Level '''| '''Universe Level, likely Multi-Universe Level Stamina: High. Very High with Triforce Range: Extended melee range with his sword. Tens of meters to thousands of kilometers with blade beams, magic, and projectiles. Cross-universal via reality warping with the Triforce. Intelligence: High (Could master sword techniques just from being told them, saved Princess Zelda at the age of 10. Carefully studied when and where the monsters would appear to affirm the best time to attack.) Weaknesses: None Notable Versions: Legend of Zelda | Adventures of Link | Triforce ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: The Magical Sword, Magical Shield, a longbow, bombs, Boomerang, Magic Rings, Magical Flute, Magical Rod w/ Book of Magic, along with the Triforce Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sword Beam:' Link can shoot a beam in the shape of a sword at his enemies. *'Downward Thrust: '''Link jumps into the air and thrust his sword downward to hit the head of his enemy. *'Jump Thrust: Link jumps into the air and thrusts his sword up to stab into the air. *'''Fire: Can shoot fire out of his sword with this spell. *'Life: '''Can restore some of his health with this spell. *'Shield: Can boost his defense with this spell. *'Fairy: '''Can transform into a fairy and fly with this spell. *'Spell: Can make a secret location unearth or transmutate enemies into bots with this spell. *'Thunder:' Creates a giant screen nuke of flashing light that can negate enemies like Thunderbird's invulnerability. *'Reflect:' Can make his shield reflect back attacks with this spell. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Elves Category:Nintendo Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Swordsmen Category:Iconic Characters Category:Mascots Category:Kids Category:Teens Category:Links Category:Males Category:Weapons Master Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Healers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Light Benders Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2